The field of individual seat video monitors is relatively new in the airline industry. Individual seat video monitors may also be used in the passenger seats of vans or other vehicles.
The prior art armrests having video deployment systems are awkward and difficult to operate. The prior art systems use complicated tensioning mechanisms to maintain the video device and deployment arm in a viewing position. The deployment arms of these systems must be manually un-folded or twisted to extend the video device to the viewing position.
The problems associated with the prior art systems for use in the airline industry are further complicated by Federal Aviation Authority ("FAA") safety regulations. In particular, the FAA requires a "breakover" feature so that the video deployment system can be quickly and easily moved out of the way. In an emergency situation, the video device and deployment arm must be quickly movable so that they do not block an area in front of the passenger seat and do not inhibit egress from the seat.
Furthermore, the electrical wiring to the video device in the prior art deployment systems is subject to wear and damage. The wiring to the video device is usually routed along the length of the deployment arm and tensioning mechanism. Therefore, the wiring follows the motions of the deployment arm. The complicated unfolding and twisting motions of the prior art deployment arms may be over 200 degrees. After a few deployments, these extreme motions may cause severe damage to the electrical wiring, creating a safety hazard and requiring frequent inspection and maintenance.
Furthermore, the prior art apparatuses often leave an unsightly opening in the armrest when deployed in a viewing position. Some passengers may be tempted to place materials in the armrest through the opening, which would interfere with stowing the video device and deployment arm. Other prior art designs utilize a hinged cocktail and armcap member to cover the deployment mechanism and opening, however, these require additional maintenance and create other problems with the structure of the armrest.